PERDIDO EN RECUERDOS
by xprojectx
Summary: Soy muy mala con esto de los resúmenes haber... Yato no se acuerda de nada.¡¿COMO!Hiyori,Yukine intentaran ayudarlo,pero,¿quien es ese sujeto?.
1. Chapter 1

_**PERDIDO EN RECUERDOS**_

Yo! bueno,este es mi primer fanfic y como se que es el primero tendré muchos errores pero espero corregirlos mediante avance la historia. ^^.

**Bueno,mi primer fanfic es de noragami, que le pertenece a su respectiva autora, a la que aprecio por haber echo esta obra de arte.**

**AVISO: Este fanfic sucede después del anime, después de la batalla de Yato y Rabo, así que, si no has visto el anime y no quieres spoiler,no lo leas, así no te estropeo la historia.**

**Bueno allá vamos!**

Ya había pasado un año desde la batalla de Rabo y Yato. Desde esa batalla Yato había pasado mucho tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Yato-chan!La cena ya esta lista!-Dijo una pelirosada desde la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro.

-Ya voy,kofuku-Dijo el pelinegro bastante serio(_algo extraño en él)_mientras se levantaba del borde de la ventana en el que estaba sentado.

_-_Oye Daikoku,¿donde esta Yukine?-Dijo extrañado Yato.

Fue con Hiyori, dijo que iba a acompañarle a comprar ropa.

-Ya veo...

-¿Te pasa algo Yato-chan?-Dijo Kofuku.

-No,solo que últimamente no he dormido muy bien, creo que voy a acostarme-Dijo Yato mientras subía las escaleras.

Al cabo de una hora Yato ya se había quedado dormido y Kofuku y Daikoku platicabas sobre Yato.

-Desde la batalla de Rabo, Yato esta muy serio-Dijo la pelirosada.

.Es normal, Rabo y Yato eran grandes amigos, los dos lucharon codo con codo,pero, mira como acabaron.

-Deberíamos intentar animarlo,etto...,ya se!dentro de tres días es el cumpleaños de Yato, le vamos a preparan una enorme fiesta-Dijo Kofuku emocionada.

-Bueno,creo que es una buena idea para animarle,yo aviso a Hiyori y a Yukine.

Ok-Dijo Kofuku con una enorme sonrisa.

(_Al cabo de 3 días_)

-Yukine-kun,vamos a ir hoy a buscar a Hiyori a la escuela-Dijo el dios dirigiéndose a su arma sagrada.

-¿Como? Es muy raro que vallas a buscarla,ademas,se enfadara-Dijo el rubio extrañado.

-Ella me lo pidió,me dijo que me tenia que llevar a un sitio.

En ese momento Yukine se acordó que hoy era el cumpleaños de Yato y que tenia que ir al templo de Tenjin para celebrar su cumpleaños con una fiesta sorpresa.

-Etto...Yo no puedo...No me encuentro muy bien-Dijo el rubio finjiento.

-Ohhh-Dijo desilusionado el dios menor-Bueno,pues yo me marcho. Mejorate.

-Claro-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada.

Al poco de salir Yato por la puerta,Yukine se vistió deprisa y se dirigió al templo de Tenjin para ayudar en lo que pudiese.

(Mientras tanto en la escuela)

-Adiós ikki-chan- decían dos chicas al lado de Hiyori.

-Adiós Tama-chan, adiós Ami-chan-Dijo una joven vestida de uniforme.

-Enserio,yo no se como podéis estar tantas horas encerradas en ese edificio, sentadas en esas sillas-Dijo cierto dios sentada en la rama de un árbol.

Yato!Rápido!Vamos al templo de Tenjin-Dijo Hiyori emocionada agarrando la mano del dios,corriendo el direcion al templo.

-Espera Hiyori,al templo de ese viejo!es...espera!

Los dos corrieron por varios minutos hasta el tempo y al abrir Yato la puerta...

-¡FELICIDADES YATO!-Gritaron Yukine,Kofuku,Daikoku e incluso Bishamon y Kazuma, solo que Bishamon no se veía igual de emocionada.

-Whaaaa!Gracias a todos!-Dijo Yato ilusionado.

Oye Yato,etto...¿cuantos años cumples?-pregunto Hiyori,a lo que yukine le intrigo.

En ese momento a todos le salio una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Bueno...Digamos que muchos mas que tú. Yo ya estaba vivo en la era Edo(_la era de los samuráis y ninjas)_-dijo desilusionado Yato.

-¡¿Que?!-Dijeron a unisono Yukine y Hiyori sorprendidos.

Después de eso todos reían y se lo pasaban bien en la fiesta,pero nadie suponía lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

**¿QUE TAL?¿INTRIGADOS?BUENO LA CONTINUACION SERA PRONTO,YA QUE LO TENGO LISTO.¿REVIEW PARA MEJORAR O SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA?BUENO SI QUEREIS QUE LA CONTINUE YA SABEIS DECIRMELO POR VEMOS CHAO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Yo! bueno,este es mi primer fanfic y como se que es el primero tendré muchos errores pero espero corregirlos mediante avance la historia. ^^.

**Bueno,mi primer fanfic es de noragami, que le pertenece a su respectiva autora, a la que aprecio por haber echo esta obra de arte.**

**AVISO: Este fanfic sucede después del anime, después de la batalla de Yato y Rabo, así que, si no has visto el anime y no quieres spoiler,no lo leas, así n no te estropeo la historia.**

**Bueno allá vamos!**

La fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito,todos reían,jugaban,bebían,comían y hablaban. Pero ya todos tenían curiosidad de saber por que Yato se encontraba en ese estado desanimado.

-Oye Yato-Dijo la diosa de la pobreza-Dinos por que llevas estos meses así,tal desilusionado,y si te pasa algo, podemos ayudarte.

-No os preocupéis,enserio,es solo que estaba recordando algo de cuando era pequeño-Dijo el pelinegro claramente fingiendo.-No es nada.

-Bueno...,no importa si no nos lo quieres decir, pero que sepas, que siempre te apoyaremos.-Dijo Kazuma,con una bella sonrisa.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y una extraña sombra se abalanzo sobre Yato agarrándolo del cuello e inmovilizándolo,pero poco duro ya que Hiyori le dio una de sus patadas,apartándolo de Yato,pero parecía que el sujeto no había sufrido daño alguno.

-Sekki!-Dijo Yato mientras Yukine se transformaba.-¿Quien eres?.

-Vamos Yatogami, ¿Es que no me recuerdas?-Dijo aquella sombra acercándose,haciéndose cada vez mas visible.

Poco a poco se iba distinguiendo a un chico de alta estatura,con cabellos rojizos y revueltos.

-Hik...¡!-Exclamo Yato sin poder acabar la palabra ya que,fue golpeado por la espalda.

-Yato!-Dijeron Kofuku y Bishamon con sus armas sagradas en mano saltando encima del sujeto para atacarle,pero, rápidamente se quedaron inmovilizadas por una especie de pergaminos que,extendió aquel sujeto al darse cuenta de la situación,rápidamente empezó a llenar a Yato de otra especie de pergaminos,chasqueo los dedos y empezaron a salir rayos que envolvían al dios menor causándole daños y dejándolo inconsciente y lleno de quemaduras,mientras Yukine había salido volando por la presión de los rayos haciéndole que se chocara con la pared haciéndole sufrir un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

En ese momento Bishamon consiguió librarse de esos molestos pergaminos, pero una extensa niebla apareció dejando a todos confusos y desorientados, hasta que se disipo,aquel sujeto había desaparecido.

Hiyori salio corriendo a socorrer a Yato,este estaba muy pálido y sudoroso.

Mientras tanto Kazuma fue a ayudar a Yukine,que intentaba levantarse,pero el dolor del impacto en la espalda le hacia caerse cada vez que se levantaba.

-Hiyori,¿como se encuentra Yato?-dijo Bishamon con un rostro que mostraba preocupación.

-No lo se-Dijo llorando-esta muy pálido y esta respirando entre-cortadamente .

-Yukine,¿puedes levantarte?-Pregunto preocupado Kazuma.

-Si,mas o menos,pro ahora la mayor prioridad es Yato-Contesto Yukine intentando levantarse.

-Deberíamos llevarle a un hospital,Hiyori,¿crees que lo podamos llevar al hospital de tu padre?.

-Si,creo que si¿llamo a una ambulancia?-Dijo Hiyori.

-¿Y si nos piden documentación de Yato?,Yato en un dios que tiene demasiados años,él no tiene documentación-Dijo un preocupado Yukine.

-No importa,yo hablo con mi padre,ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Hiyori estaba llamando al hospital de su padre para que le mandase una ambulancia,mientras,Daikoku intentaba a cargar a Yato a la espalda para llevarlo fuera del templo antes de que llegara la ambulancia para recogerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos,que parecieron interminables y ,cuando llego la ambulancia Hiyori monto con Yato.

Yukine iría luego ya que no permitían mas de un acompañante, y Kazuma iba a ponerle un vendaje en la espalda.

(En el hospital)

-Rápido!Llevarlo a un quirófano enseguida!-Dijo una enfermera llevando una camilla en la que se encontraba Yato con una mascara para administrarle oxigeno y una manta que llegaba desde los pies hasta el cuello.

Se llevaron a toda velocidad a Yato al quirófano,mientras Hiyori esperaba en la sala de espera con gran preocupación,al cabo de un rato llegaron juntos Yukine,Daikoku y Kofuku. Mientras que Hiyori pensaba en Yato.

-Yato, por favor!Resiste!No te mueras!

**Yo!¿que les pareció?¿quien sera ese misterioso sujeto?¿Yato morirá?¿sobrevivirá?¿por que demonios en en tempo no se encontraba Tenjin ni ninguna de sus armas sagradas?.**

**Quisiera decirles que me sorprendió mucho que al poco de subir el fanfic ya alguien lo leyera y la verdad me animo mogollón ya que lo vi nada mas (¿se escribe así?) bueno nos vemos en otro episodio y, se que quería contarles algo,pero se me acaba de olvidas,así que si me acuerdo os lo pongo el el siguiente capitulo,espero sus review con las manos abiertas,acepto todo tipo,buenos y malos, que aconsejen o no ,pero, no insulten a nadie por favor bueno...nos vemos CHAOSU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Yo! bueno,este es mi primer fanfic y como se que es el primero tendré muchos errores pero espero corregirlos mediante avance la historia. ^^.**

**Bueno,mi primer fanfic es de noragami, que le pertenece a su respectiva autora, a la que aprecio por haber echo esta obra de arte.**

**AVISO: Este fanfic sucede después del anime, después de la batalla de Yato y Rabo, así que, si no has visto el anime y no quieres spoiler,no lo leas, así no te estropeo la historia.**

* * *

**Allá vamos!**

Ya había parado mas de cuatro horas desde que Yato había entrado al quirófano.

–Oye Hiyori,deberías ir a descansar,yo me quedare y te llamare si hay alguna novedad-dijo kofuku viendo a una Hiyori con los ojos rojos de llorar y ojeras del cansancio.

–No te preocupes,yo me quedare hasta que Yato salga,ademas,mañana no tengo clase.

De repente un médico salio deprisa del quirófano y empezó a llamar a mas médicos para que ayudaran en la operación,tras esa acción Hiyori y Yukine empezaron a ponerse nervioso.

–Disculpe,¿sucedió algo con Yato?-Pregunto Hiyori nerviosa a uno de los médicos que se dirigía al quirófano a toda velocidad.

–Lo siento señorita,pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos,si me disculpa.-Dijo el médico entrando al quirófano.

Hiyori se quedo de pie mientras unas lagrimas le salían de sus ojos,Yukine le agarro del hombro,pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para consolarla,ni siquiera podía consolarse a si mismo.

–Creo que voy a ir un rato a la cafetería-Decia Hiyori,mientras se dirigia a la cafetería,con el flequillo tapando sus preciosos ojos.

Al cabo de un rato Hiyori se quedo dormida en la cafetería,sentada en la silla,con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

(En la sala de espera)

Todos se encontraban sentados en unas sillas que se encontraban en la casa,de repente la luz roja que se encontraba encima de la puerta del quirófano se apago,todos se levantaron de sus sillas para hablar con un doctor que estaba saliendo del quirófano.

–Disculpen,¿son todos acompañantes de Yato-san?-Dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a ellos.

–Si,pero falta una persona-Confeso Daikoku.

–De acuerdo,pues vayan a buscarla, y después vayan a la consulta de la derecha,necesito contarles algo sobre Yato-san-Dijo el doctor señalando la puerta de la consulta.

–De acuerdo,Yukine, ve a buscar a Hiyori a la cafetería.

–De acuerdo-Dijo Yukine corriendo a las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo.

(En la cafetería)

–Hiyori,despierta-Dijo Yukine con un tono dulce.

–Yukine-Dijo una somnolienta Hiyori-¿Que sucede?

–La operación de Yato a acabado.

–¿Y Yato?¿Como se encuentra?-Dijo una alterada Hiyori.

–No lo se,un doctor dijo que fuéramos todos a una de las consultas,vamos.

(En la consulta)

–Ya llegamos-Dijo Yukine entrando con Hiyori.

–Doctor¿como se encuentra Yato?

–Veran. Yato cuando entro al quirófano tenia varios órganos vitales dañados,conseguimos sanarlos,pero aun así tardaran en curar completamente,normalmente suelen tardar mínimo tres meses,su celebro sufrió un gran daño,pero hemos conseguido sanarselo. En otras palabras,Yato-san se pondrá bien,pero tendrá que estar esos tres años en reposo y puede que tenga alguna secuela,él todavía esta dormido,pero no permitáis que cuando se despierte él se levante o haga algún esfuerzo.

–De acuerdo,¿En que habitación se encuentra?

–En la 612,piso 4, intentar no hacer mucho ruido.

Todos se diriguieron a la respectiva habitación.

(En la habitación)

Todos entraron y se encontraron en una cama a cierto dios dormido,con una mascarilla que le aportaba oxigeno,varias bolsas que le introducían sangre, y varios cables pegados a su cuerpo,que llegaban a una maquina que media los latidos de su corazón,estaba bastante pálido todavía,tenia un rostro dormido,tan tierno,como el de un niño,que mostraba tranquilidad,como si nada hubiera pasado.

–A...aniki-Decia Yato en sueños.

Todos se extrañaron de aquella palabra que salio de la boca de Yato,pero no le dieron importancia,ya que todos se alegraban de que Yato se fuera a recuperar.

–Hiyori,si no te importa,me gustaría quedarme esta noche a cuidar de Yato-Dijo Yukine.

Hiyori le iba a decir que quería quedarse ella, pero al ver el preocupado,pero feliz rostro de Yukine acepto a que fuera él el que pasase la primera noche en el hospital,ella vendría por la mañana,para comprobar que Yato se encontrara bien,seguido de eso,todos se fueron,dejando a Yukine durmiendo en un sillón al lado de la cama de Yato.

Yukine aun que no lo demostrara apreciaba mucho a Yato,era como su hermano mayor,él le había protegido muchísimas veces,de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

–¡¿Yato?!Estas despierto-comento Yukine feliz de ver como Yato iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

–¿Qui..Quien eres?-Dijo un confuso Yato.

–¿Co...como?

**Yo!¿que tal este capitulo?¿bien?bueno la verdad se me olvido mencionar de que este fic es YatoxHiyori, NO yaoi,ya que no es que no me guste,es solo que no me familiarizo tanto,bueno dejando eso de lado,espero que este capitulo os allá gustado,lo se,tarde en subirlo,es que mi inspiración se fue unos días de vacaciones podríamos decir,bueno espero vuestros rewiev,me estan animando mucho,la verdad pensaba que no lo iba a leer nadie,pero cuando vi los rewiev me animaron muchísimo,gracias a todos,bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...**

**CHAOSU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**En finnnnn...bueno,lo de siempre,que Noragami no me pertenece,ojala,por que si fuera por eso el manga saldría mas seguido XD.**

-¿Co...como?-Yukine abrió los ojos como platos y la boca en expresión de sorpresa.-Ya...yato,soy yo,Yukine.

-¿Donde estoy?-dijo Yato con una expresión seria,sus ojos habían cambiado,no era la misma mirada de siempre,era una mirada de odio,rencor,crueldad,se parecía mucho a la mirada que tenia cuando peleo con Rabo.

-Estas en el hospital,Yato,te ataco un sujeto pelirrojo¿no lo recuerdas?.

-¿Pelirrojo?de todas formas,¿de que me conoces?.-Dijo desconcertado Yato.

-¿En serio no me reconoces?¡Soy yo,Yukine,tu arma sagrada!-Exclamo Yukine ya nervioso.-Debería llamar a un médico enseguida.

Yukine salio corriendo de la habitación,fue rápido encontrar a un médico,aun que le costo un poco el que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

En el momento en el que varios médicos entraron en la habitación de Yato,Yukine fue a buscar un teléfono para llamar a Hiyori.

(EN CASA DE HIYORI)

Hiyori se encontraba tirada en la cama con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes,realmente hacia calor,aun así Hiyori no podía parar de pensar en como se encontraría Yato. En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hola¿quien es?

-Hola,¿Hiyori?Soy yo,Yukine.-La voz de Yukine se notaba como nerviosa.

-¿Que sucede?¿te encuentras bien?¿paso algo?

-Yo estoy bien,es Yato,se a despertado,pero algo le pasa,esta diferente,no me reconoce.-Decía Yukine apunto de llorar.

-¿¡Que!?Yukine,no te preocupes,voy ahora para aya,no tardo,hasta ahora.-En ese momento Hiyori colgó,se vistió un poco mas decente(una falda morada y una blusa blanca) y se fue corriendo al hospital.

(EN EL HOSPITAL)

Yukine colgó en teléfono,se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban enfrente de la habitación,las lagrimas estaban empezando a salir de sus ojos,no podía creer que Yato no lo recordara.

-Yato...hermanito...-Yukine dejo salir esas palabras de su boca,nunca se lo dijo a Yato,nunca le pregunto si le podía llamar así,por dignidad,supongo.

-¡Yukine!-gritaba Hiyori desde el final del pasillo,detrás de ella se encontraban Kofufu y Daikoku.

-Hiyori...-Dijo Yukine aguantándose las lagrimas.-¿Que hacen aquí? Kofuku-chan,Daikoku-san.

-Pues vimos a Hiyori corriendo por las calles y cuando le preguntamos que pasaba nos contó lo ocurrido,no podíamos dejar a Hiyori a esas horas correr por la ciudad sola.-Dijo Daikoku.

-Ya veo.

-Yukine,no llores,¿De acuerdo?Yato es fuerte,ademas,seguro que se recuperara y...-Kofuku no pudo acabar su frase,ya que la puerta de la habitación de Yato se abrió dejando salir a un médico bastante joven,de unos 20 años,aproximadamente.

-Hola...¿son acompañantes de Yato-san?-dijo el médico con una mirada fría.

-Si...¿Como esta Yato?-Dijo Hiyori preocupada.

-Verán,el señor Yato tiene un tipo de amnesia bastante rara,se trata de que recuerda todo lo de su pasado,pero no lo que han pasado durante estos 3 años,es extraño,pero me dijo que me mataría si no me iba de su habitación,menudo borde-Dijo el médico con mirada de odio.-No se si se recuperara.

-Disculpa,¿podemos ir a verle?alomejor podemos ayudarle a recordar algo-Dijo Hiyori algo desilusionada al oír las palabras de ese médico.

-Mmm...De acuerdo,pero no le atosiguen.

-Gracias.

(EN LA HABITACIÓN DE YATO)

La habitación estaba oscura,Yato se encontraba sentado en la cama con la mascara que le administraba oxigeno,poco a poco se iba abriendo la puerta de la habitación,todos entraron el la habitación despacio,aun así Yato no quitaba la vista de sus manos,su mirada daba miedo,aun así todos se acercaron despacio. Hiyori le intento poner la mano el la cabeza,pero rápidamente Yato le cogió la mano y empezó a apretársela,el rostro de Yato estaba lleno de lagrimas y furia.

-¿Donde esta Nora?¿donde esta?-preguntaba Yato desesperado.

-N..no lo se...Yato,me haces daño,suéltame por favor.-decía Hiyori intentando que Yato le soltara.

-Yato-chan tranquilízate-Decia Kofuku.

-Ko...Kofuku...¿Donde esta Nora?dímelo por favor-Decía Yato entre lagrimas.

-¿Que te sucede Yato?-Decía Dikoku-¿No recuerdas a Yukine ni a Hiyori?Yato,tranquilízate.

Yato poco a poco fue soltando la mano de Hiyori

-Y...y ¿Hikari?-pregunto Yato ya un poco mas tranquilo.

-¿Quien es Hikari?-pregunto Hiyori confusa.

-Es el hermano...el hermano mayor de Yato,él se escapo de casa hace 10 años,ellos dos se llevaban muy bien-Le dijo Daikoku a Historia-Él no suele hablar mucho de él.

-¡¿YATO TIENE UN HERMANO?!-exclamaron a unisono Hiyori y Yukine.

-Pero...¿que sucedió?¿por que se fue de casa?-pregunto Hiyori.

-Verán,creo que eso se lo puedo decir yo.

De repente un sujeto salio de una sombra de la habitación.

¡¿Hi...Hikari?!-exclamaron Kofuku y Daikoku

-Bueno quereis saber por que me fui de casa ¿no? Bueno...si queréis por que me fui de casa era para no ver a ese indeseable que tengo como hermano.-Dijo Hikari

Yato miro otra ver a sus manos,que apretaban las sabanas.

-Verán...

**YO! BUENO...¿Y QUE TAL ESTE CAPITULO?¿INTRIGADOS?BUENO...EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CONTARE LO QUE PASO ENTE HIKARI Y YATO,Y TAL VEZ Y SOLO TAL VEZ HAGO UN DIBUJO DE HIKARI,PERO SOLO TAL VER.**

**BUENO,Y UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE ME FUI DE VACACIONES Y CUANDO VOLVI EMPECE A HACER EL CAPITULO,PERO ME PUSE EMFERMA UN DIA Y CUANDO ACABE EL CAPITULO...INTERNET NO ME IBA EN EL ORDENADOR T.T BUENO...PERO YA ESTA EL CAPITULO...GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW,ME ANIMAN MUCHO Y ESPERO NUEVOS REVIEW,Y ESPERO QUE TENGAN GANAS DE VER LA HISTORIA ENTRE YATO Y HIKARI.**

**BUENO... **

**CHAOSU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Yo!bueno aquí la historia de Yato y Hikari.**

**Noragami no me pertenece,todo los derechos son para sus respectiva autora.**

-Os contare lo que sucedió...-Dijo Hikari con mirada de odio hacia Yato.

Una mansión con aspecto de abandonada se encontraba dentro de un bosque,aun así no estaba abandonada,ya que vivía una familia de dioses dentro,el padre Ishida,la madre Tsuki, el hijo mayor Hikari y el menor Yato.

Los dos hermanos tenían una apariencia de niños de 10 y 15 años,pero ellos habían vivido muchísimo mas.

-¡Hikari-chan,Yato-chan!¡venir aquí ahora mismo!-Decía la madre enojada al lado de un jarrón roto.

-Mamá,lo sentimos,estábamos jugando con una pelota y sin querer le dimos al jarrón que tanto te gusta-Decía Yato llorando,agarrado de la mano de su hermano mayor,este tenia una mirada seria,pero cabizbaja.

-Rayos,os he dicho mil veces que no jugeis con el balón en casa-Decía Tsuki con una mirada de cansancio-bueno,pero no lo volváis a hacer.

-Si mamá-Decían los dos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hikari...¿vamos a jugar al patio?

-Lo siento Yato pero voy a ir con papá al pueblo.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Es peligroso,Yato,ya lo sabes.

-Pero así puedo hacer mas amigos-Decía Yato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yato,te lo he dicho muchas veces,no debes juntarte con los humanos.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Yato!Te lo he dicho muchas veces,no,es por tu bien.

-Vale...-Dijo el dios menor desanimado.

Al cabo de dos horas Yato estaba sentado en su habitación jugando con un tren de juguete que le había traído su padre hace unos años,Yato estaba aburrido,tenia ganas de estar con Hikari,pero sabia que no podía desobedecerle,así que decidió ir a ver a su madre.

-Mamá,me aburro.

-Por que no dibujas.

-Es que el día que fuimos Hikari y yo al patio él guardo todo en su bolsa y se me olvido pedírselo.

-ahhhh...eres un despistado Yato-chan...

-Mamá...¿por que no puedo hacer amigos?-Susurro Yato mientras le salían algunas lagrimas de los ojos.

-Yato...sabes que si te juntas a los humanos puedes herirlos o incluso matarlos...-Decía la madre con una voz algo cortada por la pegunta de su hijo.

-Pe...pero yo seré un dios de la fortuna,te lo prometo,no matare nunca a nadie,ayudare a todos,niños,mayores,da igual ayudare a todos-Susurro Yato a su madre-Yo te...¡Yo te lo prometo!-Dijo Yato con voz firme a su madre.

-Es una promesa Yato...-Dijo la madre con una voz quebrada estrechándole el dedo meñique.

-¡Si!-Yato le estrecho su meñique y los entrelazo.

(A LA NOCHE)

En una habitación de esa abandonada mansión se encontraba Yato dormido ,mientras poco a poco se abría la puerta y entraba Hikari y se acercaba a su cama para darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches.

Cuando Hikari salio,Yato se despertó por el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse,estaba aburrido y decidió ir a la habitación de si hermano para jugar,pero en el salón se oían voces.

-Hikari,tenemos que contarte una cosa-Decía Tsuki-Es sobre Yato,no creemos que sea un dios de la fortuna como nosotros,creemos que es peligroso que salga a la calle,por eso no puedo dejarlo ir contigo.

-Ya lo se,me lo habéis repetido un montón de veces,pero dentro de poco sera su cumpleaños y lo único que quiere Yato es ir al pueblo,yo lo cuidare.

Yato no podía creérselo,_"Yato no es un dios de la fortuna como nosotros"_,¿que quería decir con eso?¿por eso su madre cuando dijo lo de la promesa se puso así?

-¿POR QUE?¿POR QUE?-Exclamaba Yato mientras abría la puerta de golpe-¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTEIS?TODOS LO SABIAIS.

-Yato,cálmate-Decia su padre serio,no era muy hablador,pero igualmente se preocupaba por todos-Siéntate YATO.

-¡NO QUIERO!por que no me lo dijisteis...os odio...¡OS ODIO!-Yato salio del salón y se fue a su habitación,se tiro en la cama y se puso la almohada en la cara. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos,no se lo podía creer,él era bueno,era obvio que era un dios de la fortuna pero...¿por que decían ellos que no?¿era verdad?¿por eso no lo dejaban salir?¿por si dañaba a alguien?,no podía quitarse esas preguntas de la cabeza,pero poco a poco se quedo dormido.

(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa,todos callados,Yato solo miraba su plato y con el tenedor daba vueltas a la comida. Tsuki decidió romper el silencio.

-Yato¿no quieres comer?

-No.

-Si no comes no crecerás.

-No quiero comer.

-Yato,obedece a tu madre-dijo Ishida con una cara seria.

-¡No me da la gana!-Yato tiro el plato al suelo y se fue a su habitación.

-Mama yo hablare con el.

Hikari toco la puerta de la habitación de Yato varias veces pero no respondía,decidió abrir la puerta para hablar con su hermano,no quería que pensara que su familia lo había traicionado,ni quería que pensara que era como una especie de "prisionero" por el echo de no salir de esa casa.

Yato estaba tirado boca abajo el la cama,la almohada esta algo mojada,debía haber estado llorando,Hikari se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermano menor pero ese ni se inmuto.

-Yato,se que estas enfadado,pero no queríamos que te sintieras así,por eso no te lo dijimos,por que era lo mejor para ti-Yato no dijo nada-entiendo que estés así pero no podíamos dejar que salieras de casa por que aun no controlas bien tus poderes,entiéndelo.

-Vete.

-Yato pero yo...

-¡Que te vayas ya!

-Yato yo lo siento,enserio-Dicho eso Hikari salio de la habitación

De repente se oyó como alguien tocaba a la puerta,Yato tenia curiosidad así que se asomo un poco para ver quien era.

-Hola Hikari-Decia una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes grandes.

-Hola Haru-Decia Hikari mientras le daba un beso.

La novia de Hikari nunca le gusto mucho,aun así era amable con él y no pudo negar que aveces se lo pasaba bien con ella,aun así no le caía muy bien,era un sentimiento extraño para él. Rapidamente vio como esos ojos verdes posaban su mirada sobre él.

-Hola Yato-chan.

Yato la ignoro y volvió a su habitación.

-Parece que no le gusto a tu hermano.

-No es eso,es que ayer por la noche nos oyó hablando a mis padres y a mi sobre que Yato no era un dios de la fortuna.

-Ya veo...hablare con él así alomejor nos conocemos un poco mas-Dijo Haru con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Haru entro a la habitación de Yato,esta se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Bonita habitación Yato-chan.

-No me engañas,sabes.

-¿Que?

-Tú solo estas con mi hermano por que es un dios y te puede conceder deseos,a mi no me engañas.

-Valla! Eso es lo que piensas de mi,bueno,la verdad...no te equivocas del todo- De repente la sonrisa de Haru era mas bien maligna-Pero¿sabes que?tú hermano me quiere y no me dejara así que me da igual lo que me digas maldito mocoso,tu hermano es un estúpido jajajaja,pero esta enamorado de mi,toda tu familia es estúpida,unos dioses viviendo en una mansión abandonada que se caerá en cualquier momento,dioses menores,dais asco,pero tú hermano me concede el deseo que quiera,así que me da igual lo que me digas mocoso.

Yato se empezó a enfadar no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo,estaba insultando a su familia,estaba enfadado,pero no permitiría que una niña mimada insultara a su familia,las palabras"_tu familia es estúpida"_retumbaban en su cabeza no pida dejar de pensar en esas palabras.

-Retira lo que has dicho ahora.

-Soy sincera,dais asco.

Yato no aguanto y se avalando contra Haru y la tiro en el sueloy le agarro el cuello,la iba a matar.

**YO!...¡LO SIENTO! Se que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar,pero...pero...,no tengo escusa,no sabia como continuar,pero el capitulo ya esta aquí,sera com capítulos contando este hablando de que sucedió entre Hikari y Yato,pero ya se como voy a continuar así que no se preocupen,y encima aun no salio en capitulo 45 del manga de noragami*llorando* pero bueno no tengo nada mas que decir y deciros que gracias por sus review me emocionaron mucho,espero nuevos review,acepto criticas pero no insulten por favor y hasta la próxima.**

**CHAOSSU!**


End file.
